Sosok dan Jiwa
by kaorinin
Summary: "Tuhan menciptakan belahan jiwa tanpa ruang hati yang mampu menampungnya. Maka terlepaslah jiwa-jiwa itu, mengarungi hidup yang tidak adil ini dengan caranya masing-masing."/A Bleach fanfiction. Mostly, Rukia's POV. Totally AU, dengan karakter Rukia yaang lebih 'gelap'. Warning inside, read carefully :)/Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach, written by Tite Kubo. I do not own nothing... at all~

**Warning:** AU (yeh, akhirnya kembali nulis AU), alur maju-mundur seenak jidat (masa lalu ditulis dalam font italic, perhatikan terus untuk setiap tanggal bagian ceritanya, kalo masih bingung), IchiRuki yang 'ngga jadian', IchiHime, dan XXXRuki (masih dirahasiakan, tapi udah pada bisa nebak lah ya), 3166 words exclude disclaimer, warning, and author's note.

* * *

**Sosok dan Jiwa**

written by **kaorinin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pernahkah kamu merasa mencintai seseorang begitu dalamnya sampai-sampai kamu mungkin muak dan juga membencinya sepenuh hati?_

_Mungkin dia pernah._

_Dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir tiap kali ia berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon atau dengan kelakuannya yang begitu berkebalikan hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika ia bertemu langsung dengan seseorang itu._

_Mungkin dia tidak menyadari. _

_Tiap gurat pilu yang dialirkan keluar oleh air matanya menjelma kembali menjadi bibit-bibit penuh kebencian yang menguasai hatinya._

_Mungkin ia hanya belum memahaminya._

* * *

**17 Februari 2014**

Aku meletakkan seikat bunga mawar putih segar itu di dalam vas, menggantikan beberapa helai mawar putih yang sudah lebih dulu layu. Sudah menjadi rutinitasku untuk melakukannya setiap senin pagi, sebelum berangkat kerja. Menjenguknya yang sudah lebih dari 2 minggu ini terbaring tidak sadar di ruangan yang sama. Ruangan bernuansa putih-krem dengan hiasan-hiasan _wallpaper_ bergambar bunga-bunga aster kecil yang mengelilingi ruangan yang berbentuk persegi panjang ini.

Aku menjenguk sahabatku ketika kuliah dulu, cinta pertamaku. Dan juga mungkin masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kucintai sepenuh hati—

—meski di dalam hati.

Kabar buruk itu kuterima dua minggu yang lalu, ketika tidak sengaja aku bertemu lagi dengan Orihime Inoue, gadis yang pernah menjadi teman dekatku ketika semester-semester awal kuliah, di kantin rumah sakit ini. Saat itu aku habis menemui kekasihku yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Ia memberitahu bahwa tunangannya—sahabatku yang kucintai—kini tengah terbaring koma di salah satu ruangan di sini, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun segera mengikutinya ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan bunga. Seperti yang aku tahu dulu, dia sangat mencintai bunga. Khususnya bunga yang berwarna putih.

Aku mengingat masa-masa ketika aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cukup ngejreng itu selalu tampak kontras dalam lautan taman bunga di bagian utara belakang kampus. Pertama kali dia menyapaku ketika ia menegurku karena telah tidak sengaja menginjak beberapa kelopak bunga mawar yang rantingnya terlalu merunduk ke tanah.

"Hei, bocah! Kau tidak boleh menginjaknya!"

Aku yang tidak sengaja menginjak kelopak-kelopak itu tidak senang mendengarnya, apalagi ditambah embel-embel 'bocah' di belakangnya.

Semenjak itu, pertemuan kami selalu terjadi di taman itu. Dan tidak lupa dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang tidak pernah terelakkan lagi jika bersamanya.

* * *

**12 Maret 2007**

"_Rukia,"_

_Aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. Dia lagi. Akhir-akhir ini intensitas pertemuan kami memang bertambah, setelah kami mengambil beberapa mata kuliah yang sama._

"_Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasnya?"_

"_Kau berani berpikir aku semalas dirimu yang tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur hanya untuk mengerjakan 50 soal?"_

"_51 soal. Kau tidak dengar soal tambahannya kemarin?"_

_Dan aku buru-buru mengeluarkan buku tugasku untuk mengerjakan satu soal yang tertinggal tersebut, ditemani dirinya yang langsung sigap mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Menyalin 50 soal lainnya._

* * *

**22 Maret 2007**

"_Rukia,"_

_Aku menoleh. _

"_Kau tahu kan aku menyukai bunga? Terlebih yang berwarna putih."_

_Aku hanya diam sambil mengaduk dua gelas kopi yang baru kubuat, tidak dijawab pun dia sudah tahu aku mengetahuinya._

"_Kau tahu mengapa aku menyukainya?"_

_Nah yang ini baru aku tidak tau. Kubawa kedua gelas kopi itu dengan dua tanganku dan kuberikan yang satu kepadanya._

_Ia memperhatikan buih-buih tipis dari kopi di genggamannya yang baru saja selesai kuaduk. "Semua karena ibuku, wanita tercantik di dunia ini."_

_Aku menyesap kopiku perlahan, mungkin laki-laki di hadapanku ini pengidap _mother-complex_._

"_Begitu cantiknya hingga ketika mati pun ia dipenuhi dengan bunga. Taman bunga mawar putih."_

* * *

**19 Februari 2014**

Aku datang lagi ke rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat, tapi kali ini bukan untuk bertemu dengannya. Hari ini aku datang untuk membawakan beberapa potong pakaian bersih untuk kekasihku.

Ia masih tidur di ruangannya ketika aku masuk didahului tiga kali ketukan di pintu. Kekasihku adalah seorang residen ilmu bedah saraf di rumah sakit ini. Hidupnya selalu berputar di rumah sakit yang ia anggap sudah sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Rumah keduanya adalah apartemenku, ia memiliki kunci cadangannya. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di sofa ruang tamuku pagi-pagi ketika aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Sementara rumahnya sendiri, yang ia tinggali dengan orang tuanya, jarang sekali ia kunjungi. Ia baru pulang ke rumah(asli)nya kalau ibunya sudah mengomel di telepon.

Kutaruh tas kantung berisi pakaian-pakaian bersih juga bekal makanan yang sengaja kupersiapkan sebelumnya di atas meja tempat kepalanya menyandar. Wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil (ukuran tubuhnya juga memang seperti anak kecil) tampak semakin anak kecil ketika ia tidur, apalagi dengan psikis yang lelah seperti ini. Aku menyentuh pucuk kepalanya dan membelai-belai rambutnya. Di balik sifatnya yang selalu ketus dan seperti tidak peduli padaku, ia selalu suka jika aku membelai rambutnya pelan-pelan seperti ini.

Setelah puas memandanginya sekian lama, aku putuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya. Kutulis catatan penanda aku sempat berkunjung ke sini dan sudah membawakan pesanannya—ditambah bonus bekal makan—lalu kutempel catatan itu di tas kantung di dekatnya.

Aku membelai lagi helai-helai rambutnya sebelum pulang.

* * *

**07 Agustus 2007**

_Seperti musim panas yang selalu cerah, itulah deskripsi pertama yang kupikirkan tentang Orihime Inoue. Ia selalu tersenyum, berkeliling restoran membawa nampan berisi minuman dengan senyuman lebar yang ia tunjukkan kepada siapa saja, tanpa terkecuali._

_Walau aku bisa melihat senyuman terlebarnya selalu ia berikan kepada sahabatku._

_Kami bertemu dengan Orihime ketika libur musim panas, ketika peluh keringat yang mengucur dan semangat yang tinggi bisa menambah lebar senyum kami karena hasilnya dapat menggantikan uang yang telah kami hamburkan di musim lalu._

_Ia bagai kupu-kupu yang riang sibuk beterbangan di sekeliling bunga-bunga. Sahabatku memang mungkin agak sedikit bodoh untuk cepat menyadarinya. Uluran bantuan yang selalu Orihime berikan dengan cuma-cuma hanya dianggap sebagai solidaritas_ partner_ kerja oleh sahabatku itu. _

_Tapi Orihime memang seperti musim panas. Ia begitu giat menyinari sahabatku dengan banjiran peluh perhatian, yang membuat sahabatku itu cukup kepanasan tapi juga menikmatinya. _

_Orihime memang selalu bersinar seperti musim panas. Dan aku hanyalah embun yang bahkan tidak bisa bertahan meski hanya untuk menyapa siang._

* * *

**20 Februari 2014**

Aku sedang membongkar beberapa kardus di gudang belakang. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku begitu ingin membuka barang-barang ketika masa kuliah dulu. Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa kuambil selain tumpukan novel-novel dan buku pelajaran lainnya. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencari untuk menemukan jawaban pemuas hatiku.

Dan ketika aku sudah hampir mencapai dasar kardus, kutemukan dua buah pigura—yang akhirnya aku ingat pernah memajang keduanya di meja belajar tempat tinggalku dulu. Dua-duanya sudah retak, aku lupa retak karena apa. Apakah aku yang membuatnya retak... ataukah memang ia jatuh sendiri hingga menjadi retak?

Kulihat lagi kedua pigura itu. Pigura pertama—berisikan fotoku dan sahabatku yang sedang tertawa. Begitu ceria. Bahkan langit senja yang menjadi latar belakangnya tidak mampu mengikis rasa bahagia kami. Kami begitu lepas, seperti ombak-ombak yang mendebur lalu memecah keheningan pantai.

Aku ingat, ketika itu kami baru saja merayakan ulang tahun Orihime. Kami merayakannya di pantai dekat tempat kami kerja sambilan dulu. Kami membawa kue ulang tahun, berbagai macam snack, dan begitu puas berjemur seharian sambil menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu ketika kerja sambilan. Ketika senja menghias langit, kami membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan sampah kami, kami beranjak ingin pergi ke salah satu restoran _seafood_ yang terkenal enak di dekat pantai ini. Tapi sebelum itu, Orihime meminta kami bertiga untuk berfoto dan kami menurut saja. Setelah kami bertiga berfoto, sahabatku menarik lenganku dan berkata pada Orihime.

"_Tolong foto kami berdua di bawah senja ini,"_

Dan ini menjadi foto kami berdua yang pertama dan terakhir.

* * *

**01 Januari 2008**

"_Selamat tahun baru, Rukia!" ia lebih dulu memelukku. "—dan Inoue," ia kemudian memeluk Orihime. Lebih lama dan erat._

_Bukan baru sekali atau dua kali aku memergoki isi perasaannya seperti ini, hanya saja aku tidak ingin bertanya jika ia tidak menceritakannya. Aku yakin sahabatku itu pasti akan menceritakannya jika ia sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat._

_Kami bertiga merayakan tahun baru dengan mengunjungi kuil di dekat rumah sahabatku. Ia juga membawa kami berdua mengunjungi taman bunga pribadi di rumahnya, menunjukkan setiap bunga yang ia beri nama satu-satu._

"_Kau seperti memelihara kucing!" kata Orihime sambil tertawa geli. Ia meminta izin pada sahabatku untuk memetik beberapa bunga peliharaannya dan sahabatku menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Ia menoleh padaku, seperti meminta pendapatku. Aku memang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang beradu pendapat dengannya. Karena sahabatku itu sudah mempunyai seseorang yang selalu siap menjawab pertanyaan atau mengomentari perbuatannya tanpa diminta. Dan sahabatku tetap terlihat senang._

"_Rukia," ia memanggil namaku._

_Aku hanya tersenyum. Mendengarkan adalah hal yang akhir-akhir ini kulakukan jika bersamanya dan Orihime._

_Kami sampai pada ruang tengah, ruang yang terlihat paling besar ukurannya. Aku sedang menerka-nerka apakah sahabatku ini adalah keturunan seorang bangsawan atau petinggi pemerintah. Rumahnya penuh dengan barang-barang antik nan mewah, rasanya barang terbagus yang kupunya jika diletakkan di rumahnya hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja._

_Kuputuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa, sambil menyeruput segelas susu coklat hangat yang tadi diberikan sahabatku. Saat itulah aku menyadari sebuah foto besar yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena semua dinding dalam rumah sahabatku berwarna putih, bingkai foto ini juga berwarna putih. Dan foto di dalamnya pun bernuansa putih, hanya warna kulit wajah yang sedang terpejam dan bagian atas rambutnya saja yang memberikan sedikit gradasi. Ketika kuperhatikan lebih lanjut, itu adalah foto seorang wanita, yang begitu cantik, matanya terpejam dengan damai, bibirnya yang meski pucat namun aku berani menjamin sedang tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa tubuh wanita itu seperti dikelilingi sesuatu yang halus—berwarna putih bersih. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benda apa._

"_Siapa wanita dalam foto itu?"_

_Mungkin itu adalah kali pertama aku berinteraksi kata lagi dengan sahabatku, setelah sebelum-sebelumnya hanya mendengarkan._

_Sahabatku mengikuti arah mataku, lalu ia tersenyum._

"_Ibuku, yang mati dikelilingi indahnya bunga..."_

* * *

**20 Februari 2014**

Aku mengangkat pigura yang satu lagi, yang retaknya lebih banyak, hingga wajah orang yang difoto bersamaku terlihat terbelah-belah karena retakan tersebut.

Foto ini diambil ketika aku berusia 15 tahun, dengan ibuku.

Ibuku yang malang, ibuku yang kusayang.

Ibu adalah sesosok perempuan yang selalu hidup dalam sebuah cerita. Cerita manapun, Ibu akan selalu punya turut andil di dalamnya. Ibu dikenal ramah di kalangan tetangga, suka menolong para tetua yang kesulitan menyebrang rel kereta yang tak jauh letaknya dari rumah kami.

Singkat kata, Ibu seperti musim semi. Musim Sakura. Kehadirannya membuat semua orang senang, semua orang tenang.

Kukira Ibu adalah sosok _single-fighter_ yang kuat dan tangguh, untuk membesarkanku selama 15 tahun tanpa bantuan siapapun. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan Ayah, jangankan keberadaannya, wajahnya pun aku tidak tahu yang mana. Hidupku hanya penuh dengan sosok Ibu, dan aku tidak pernah mengharap itu berubah.

Hingga pada suatu hari, beberapa minggu sebelum aku berulang tahun yang ke-16, aku baru mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini Ibu sembunyikan. Ternyata hidupku juga diisi oleh sesosok Ayah, yang meski aku tidak tahu keberadaan dan wajahnya, tapi senantiasa hidup mengalir dalam darahku. Ternyata Ibu bukanlah _single-fighter_ yang kukira, ternyata Ayah juga turut andil dalam membesarkanku. Dan ketika itu, beberapa minggu sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke-16, Ibu menyebut nama Ayah untuk pertama kalinya, dan memberitahu bahwa ia telah meninggal.

Aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Diriku hanya mematung melihat tubuh ibu yang meringkuk-ringkuk di sisi tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal. Mungkin ibu mensubstitusikan Ayah dengan bantal itu.

Sejak hari itu, semua tidak pernah sama. Ibu bukan lagi musim semi yang membuat orang lain senang, orang lain tenang. Ibu hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa yang setiap hari terus-terusan mmeringkuk sambil memeluk bantal. Aku yang ketika itu ingin membalas budi Ibu, menjadi musim semi untuknya, memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan di toko dekat rumah. Karena pemiliknya sudah mengenal aku dan Ibu dengan baik, akhirnya pemilik toko pun mengizinkan aku yang masih sekolah ini untuk bekerja.

* * *

**14 Januari 2008**

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia! Bocah kecil sahabatku," ia memeluk tubuhku begitu erat hingga aku hampir kesulitan untuk bernapas. Kutepuk saja punggungnya keras-keras, selain karena ia sudah membuatku hampir kehabisan napas, itu juga sebagai hukuman karena ia masih saja menyebutku bocah kecil._

_Sahabatku itu hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamku dengan tangannya yang besar._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Kuchiki," Orihime gantian memelukku. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah bungkus kado._

"_Terima kasih," ucapku penuh haru. Sudah lama sekali sejak ulang tahunku dirayakan. Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa melewati ulang tahun ini dengan orang-orang yang berharga di hidupku._

_Sahabatku tertawa melihatku yang hampir menangis namun sebisa mungkin kutahan, tangannya kembali mengacak-acak rambutku. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Orihime di sebelahnya. Mereka sudah seminggu yang lalu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_Mungkin Tuhan sudah lupa menyiapkan kado di hari ulang tahunku._

* * *

**20 Februari 2014**

Aku masih saja memandangi foto dengan ibuku yang retak itu. Air mataku bercucuran di atasnya, semakin memberikan kesan buram dan tidak jelas pada wajah Ibuku yang sebenarnya sedang tersenyum.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hidup ini tidak adil. Semua terjadi seperti kau menaiki _roller-coaster_ yang akan membawamu keliling satu putaran rel dengan tanjak-turun serta lika-likunya. Tidak adil jika kau sedang merasa tidak enak badan dan harus rela diluncurkan begitu saja melewati turunan yang curam atau merasa kelelahan di saat harus bersabar menunggu tanjakan yang tak kunjung ada ujungnya.

Aku selalu berpikir tidak adil, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya, sahabatku itu. Dua sosok yang memiliki jiwa berbeda terhadap sosok yang sama...

Sosok Ibu.

* * *

**25 April 2008**

_Semua bermula dari kedatangan sahabatku di malam ini yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dia bilang hanya ingin membuat kejutan, karena dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering duduk melamun dibandingkan tertawa bersamanya. _

_Aku menurut saja ketika ia bilang ia ingin membuatkanku makan malam. Jadilah aku mengambil handuk dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Hingga ketika aku selesai mandi, sahabatku itu malah menghilang meninggalkan panci berisi sup miso yang mengebul minta dimatikan. Setelah kumatikan apinya, kucari-cari ia di seluruh ruangan. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Saat itulah jantungku berpacu keras, ia tidak mungkin—tidak boleh pergi ke sana!_

_Dan (sialnya) benar saja, kutemukan ia di tempat rahasiaku dan Ibu—aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke ruangan ini, yang pintu masuknya dilapisi dinding sehingga terlihat samar dari luar._

_Ia sedang membaca hasil-hasil tulisanku._

_Kurampas tulisanku dan kutampar ia dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku berteriak tanpa henti. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke sini, untuk apa ia ada di sini, mengapa tidak langsung pergi dari tempat ini kuteriakkan tepat di hadapan wajahnya._

_Sahabatku hanya menatapku._

_Air mataku sudah mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Inilah. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menangis di hadapannya. Dan mungkin karena faktor kasihan, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungilku yang—tentu saja—meronta-ronta. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi pelukannya semakin erat hingga aku kesulitan bernapas. Akhirnya aku menyerah, kutumpahkan saja semua air mataku yang—entah sudah berapa lama—kupendam itu di dadanya._

* * *

**21 Februari 2014**

Hari ini jadwal rutinku untuk mengunjungi makam Ibu. Aku tidak pernah mengunjungi makam ibu kecuali beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ketika aku sudah mulai berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menempuh hidup yang baru.

* * *

**25 April 2008**

_Kami masih berada dalam ruangan tempat rahasiaku dan Ibu. Kepalaku masih berada dalam pelukannya, menyadar ke dadanya. Tapi posisi kami sudah berganti menjadi duduk di atas hamparan kertas hasil tulisanku._

_Sahabatku tak pernah selembut ini, atau aku saja yang baru menyadarinya. Tiap sentuhan, belaian, dan beberapa kecupan di pucuk kepalaku yang ia berikan membuatku seperti tersetrum. Aku bahkan belum pernah disetrum, hanya mampu mengira-ngira rasanya. _

_Saat itu aku berbagi jiwa dengannya, tanpa menyadari perlahan-lahan dua kutub jiwa kami yang saling bermusuhan satu sama lain merusak semuanya._

"_Mengapa... kau sampai membunuh Ibumu?"_

"_Karena aku membencinya," jawabku dengan dingin. Dan tegas. _

* * *

**21 Februari 2014**

Aku masih berlutut di depan nisan Ibuku, khidmat membaca doa berharap semoga ia mendengar doaku di atas sana.

Ingatanku kembali melayang...

Sahabatku sangat mencintai ibunya, hingga aku selalu merasa ia mengidap _mother-complex_. Tapi itu hanyalah kedoknya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Sahabatku adalah anak dari seorang lelaki kaya yang menikahi ibunya sahabatku hanya untuk mendapatkan warisan dari orangtuanya. Setelah menikah, ia pun meninggalkan sahabatku dan ibunya berdua, di rumah yang seluas itu. Ibunya selalu merasa kesepian, yang ia punya hanyalah sahabatku.

Tapi ibunya lupa bahwa anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa. Makin lama perhatian sahabatku terbelah, dengan teman-teman, dengan pekerjaan sekolah, dengan hal-hal lain yang ia sukai. Ia perlahan menjauh dari ibunya. Ibunya yang merasa kesepian akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

—dengan cara menusuk dada kirinya di tengah taman bunga kesukaannya.

Sahabatku selalu merasa itu semua adalah kesalahannya, dan ia tidak bisa memaafkanku yang dengan terang-terangan melakukan kesalahan itu.

—membunuh Ibu.

* * *

**26 April 2008**

_Aku maih terbaring di antara hamparan tulisanku di ruang rahasia milik aku dan Ibu. Sahabatku sudah lama pergi. Ia pergi ketika aku lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur—di pangkuannya. Ia terus-terusan membelai lembut rambutku hingga aku ingin merasakannya lagi sekarang._

_Aku sempat tersadar ketika ia mencoba memindahkanku dari pangkuannya. Ia membelai lagi rambutku, lalu merunduk dan mencium pipiku._

—_meninggalkan bekas air mata di pipiku._

_Aku yang tadinya ingin melarangnya pergi hanya bisa diam dan kaku memejamkan mata._

_Hidup memang tidak pernah adil. Tuhan menciptakan belahan jiwa tanpa ruang hati yang mampu menampungnya. Maka terlepaslah jiwa-jiwa itu, mengarungi hidup yang tidak adil ini dengan caranya masing-masing._

* * *

**24 Februari 2014**

Hari ini aku datang menjenguknya lagi. Wajahnya kuperhatikan semakin tirus. Matanya yang dulu selalu bersinar hidup—apalagi ketika ia membicarakan tentang obsesinya tentang bunga berwarna putih—kini terpejam rapat-rapat.

Aku menyentuh matanya sebentar. Begitu sebentar hingga aku merasa sakit di lenganku akibat gerakan menarik cepat dengan paksa.

"Kuchiki-san,"

Tunangannya datang menghampiriku. Orihime Inoue, dalam hitungan hari pernikahannya, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tunangannya terbaring koma selama dua minggu di ruangan ini, dan belum sadar juga sampai sekarang. Di tengah usianya yang sudah mencapai usia ideal untuk menikah dan memiliki anak—menghadiahkan cucu untuk kedua orangtuanya, ia malah mengambil kursi kecil di pojok ruangan dan duduk di atasnya. Menunggu terjaganya calon suami dengan setia.

Dan aku di sini malah...

"Aku senang kau datang lagi,"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sejak kejadian kau bertengkar hebat dengannya malam itu, aku tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memiliki sahabat lagi atau tidak. Kaulah satu-satunya sahabatnya yang kukenal,"

"—dan mungkin belahan jiwanya,"

Aku hanya sanggup berdehem, melegakan tenggorokanku yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sakit. Malam itu...

"Kau bahkan tidak hadir ketika pesta pertunangan kami diadakan..."

.

.

.

_Pernahkah kamu merasa mencintai seseorang begitu dalamnya sampai-sampai kamu mungkin muak dan juga membencinya sepenuh hati?_

_Mungkin dia pernah._

_Dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir tiap kali ia berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon atau dengan kelakuannya yang begitu berkebalikan hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika ia bertemu langsung dengan seseorang itu._

_Mungkin dia tidak menyadari. _

_Tiap gurat pilu yang dialirkan keluar oleh air matanya menjelma kembali menjadi bibit-bibit penuh kebencian yang menguasai hatinya._

_Mungkin ia hanya belum memahaminya._

Rukia lagi-lagi mengganti mawar putih yang sudah layu dengan mawar segar yang dibelinya. Beberapa hari ini aku ikut bersamanya menjelajah pikirannya, masa lalu kami, lalu masa depan kami yang terbentang luas tak berujung.

Dan jiwaku dalam roh yang tak kasat mata ini hanya mampu mengekori gerak-geriknya. Meski aku tahu, ia sebenarnya tahu aku selalu ada di sisinya, hanya belum menyadarinya.

Mungkin benar kata Rukia dulu.

"_Hidup ini begitu tidak adil, Ichigo. Kau sering dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang begitu ingin kau raih, tapi jari-jarimu yang kurus kering hanya mampu menatapnya dari kejauhan."_

Ya, mungkin memang benar seperti itu, Rukia.

**(selesai pada 05 April 2014, 00:35 WIB)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note...**

Modul forensik dibarengin deadline penentuan judul itu ngga asik banget! Dan akhirnya di sinilah saya, merasa waktu lowong tapi malah ngga ngapa-ngapain...

Terima kasih untuk yang baca sampai sini :) semoga bisa bikin sekuel lanjutannya yah :p aamiin aamiin (aamiinin aja)

_...ditulis ketika harusnya belajar untuk seminar besok._


End file.
